disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Austere Academy Experience
The Austere Academy Experience is an attraction based on A Series of Unfortunate Events book called The Austere Academy. Queue Pre-Show Ride Experience The book begins with the Baudelaire orphans and Mr. Poe on the grounds of Prufrock Preparatory School. Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire meet Carmelita Spats, a rude girl who calls the Baudelaire orphans "cakes niffers." Mr. Poe tells the children to go to Vice Principal Nero's office. On their way there, they notice the school's motto: Memento Mori (Latin for "Remember You Will Die"). Nero explains the rules of Prufrock Prep, reassuring them that his advanced computer system will keep their enemy, Count Olaf, away, but that due to a lack of parental permission to sleep in the students' dormitory, the children will have to live in the "Orphans' Shack". He also explains that Sunny will have to work as his assistant, as she is too young to go to school. Prufrock Prep has punishments different from other schools; for example, if a student enters the main office without an appointment, they would not be allowed silverware. This means that Sunny will have no silverware as she must come in every day without an appointment. The Baudelaire orphans go to their shack and find that it is crawling with crabs, and has horrible wallpaper and fungus dripping from the ceiling. The orphans go to lunch; Carmelita Spats mocks them again as they try to sit down, however Duncan and Isadora Quagmire ask sthe Baudelaires to sit with them. The Quagmires' situation is similar to that of the Baudelaire orphans — they are triplets, but their brother, Quigley Quagmire, died in a fire along with their parents. They, like the Baudelaire orphans, were left an enormous fortune, theirs in the form of sapphires. Duncan would like to be a journalist, and Isadora is a poet who writes couplets. They both have notebooks which they use to write down observations. Violet's teacher, Mr. Remora, tells very short, dull stories while eating bananas as the children take notes. Klaus' teacher, Mrs. Bass, obsesses over the metric system and makes her students measure countless dull objects. Later, they are introduced to Coach Genghis. The Baudelaire orphans recognize him as Count Olaf in disguise but pretend to be fooled. Every evening, the students must attend Vice Principal Nero's daily concert, at which he plays the violin unskillfully for 6 hours. At the concert, the Baudelaire orphans decide that they will go to Vice Principal Nero's office the next day to drop hints about Genghis, but are thwarted by his presence in the office. At lunch, Carmelita Spats delivers a message that the Baudelaire orphans are to meet Coach Genghis on the front lawn at sundown, the time of Nero's violin concert. Genghis makes them paint a circle and run "Special Orphan Running Exercises" (S.O.R.E.) laps around the circle at night, for nine days. Violet and Klaus start failing their tests due to exhaustion. Sunny's work suffers too because she runs out of staples. Vice Principal Nero tells the children that if they keep failing their tests, they will be tutored by Coach Genghis, and that Sunny will be fired. He says that they will have extra-hard comprehensive exams the next morning. He also demands that they give him nine bags of candy each (which he mistakenly counts as 29 bags of candy, instead of 27), as punishment for missing his concert, and give Carmelita Spats earrings for each time she brought them a message. The Baudelaires go see the Quagmires and tell them what has happened. The Quagmires disguise themselves as Klaus and Violet, get a sack of flour to represent Sunny, and do the exercises so that the Baudelaire orphans can study and make staples. The Quagmires leave their notebooks with Violet and Klaus so that they can study. Violet invents a staple-making device (using a small crab, a potato, metal rods, creamed spinach, and a fork) and makes staples while Klaus reads the notebooks aloud. The next morning, Vice Principal Nero and the two teachers, Mr. Remora and Mrs. Bass, come to the Orphans' Shack. They test Violet and Klaus and give Sunny a stack of papers to staple. All three of them pass, without missing a single question/messing up a single stack of papers to staple. Coach Genghis arrives, having discovered, by trying to kick Sunny, that she had been substituted with a sack of flour. Genghis uncovers the Quagmires' disguises as a result and gives them canteen duty. The orphans, unable to stand it any longer, attempt to reveal that Coach Genghis is Count Olaf. About that time, Mr. Poe comes to deliver candy and earrings. Vice Principal Nero tells him that the orphans have been caught "cheating", and announces that the Baudelaire orphans are going to be expelled, despite Mrs. Bass and Mr. Remora's attempts to defend them. The Baudelaire orphans tell Mr. Poe that Coach Genghis is Count Olaf. Coach Genghis runs out of the shack, and after the orphans manage to remove his disguise, he succeeds in kidnapping the Quagmires. The two lunch ladies remove their metal masks and reveal themselves as Count Olaf's assistants, the white-faced women. The orphans see Olaf's assistants shoving the Quagmires into an old car. Before they close the door, Duncan yells to the Baudelaire orphans "Look in the notebooks! V.F.D.!" before they are captured. However, Olaf steals the notebooks before he and his henchmen drive away. Category:Rides Category:Dark Rides Category:Dark rides Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events